freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Jeremy Fitzgerald
Not what you were looking for? See Fritz Smith, another night guard in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Main = ' ' is the former Freddy Fazbear's Pizza security guard and the main protagonist of ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Physical Appearance Similar to Mike, Jeremy's appearance is never seen, as the player is forced to stay in first person view for the entirety of the game. Unlike Mike, when Jeremy is killed, the Game Over screen is viewed from Jeremy's eyes, when he is stuffed in a Freddy suit. Personality Little is known about Jeremy, though he seems to behave similarly to Mike. It can be assumed that Jeremy is focused and competent, being able to hold off up to eleven animatronics at any one time. Unlike Mike, however, he seems to show some fear and anxiety during gameplay, as heard in his sharp and heavy breathing when he puts on the Freddy Fazbear Head, although this could be the design of the head interfering with his breathing. The significant lack of papers on Jeremy's desk compared to Mike's may indicate that he is more organized and neater, although it may also simply imply that there was less paperwork needed in 1987, which may parallel with the restaurant's issues in the first game. As told by Tape Girl in Help Wanted, Jeremy appears to have the same personality like in the second game; calm, focused, and silent. However, due to meeting and trying to stop Glitchtrap from escaping the game, he slowly became more insane, unhinged and obsessed with the virus itself. This led to his discredit and firing from the development team by Dale, due to finding something he wasn't supposed to. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's 2 He is the night guard employed by Freddy Fazbear's Pizza who worked the Midnight to 6 AM shift from Sunday, November 8th, 1987 to Friday, November 13th, 1987 before being moved to the day shift. The game is played in his first-person perspective. Overall, he is very similar to Mike and the other protagonists. Upon being hired, Jeremy is informed by Phone Guy of the details of his new occupation, also learning that the guard before him was moved to the day shift due to the animatronics trying to get into The Office. Jeremy eventually completes Night 1, but despite the low pay and clear danger, he continues his job for the remainder of the week. As the week passes, Jeremy learns from Phone Guy that someone tampered with the animatronics, eventually leading to the restaurant's closing, and that he may be moved to the day shift as the position recently became "available", while the company tries to find someone else to cover the night shift. After the end of Night 5, Jeremy receives a check for $100.50. During Night 6, Phone Guy tells Jeremy that the next day he will work the day shift and is to closely monitor the animatronics during a birthday party. Upon completing the night, Jeremy receives a check for $20.10 for overtime, as well as a newsletter that says the restaurant is closing. In the Custom Night, Jeremy is replaced by Fritz Smith for his first and only night, while the restaurant is closed. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted In the virtual-reality game, a character named Jeremy is mentioned through the tapes recorded by Tape Girl, which tells of his descent into insanity by Glitchtrap. It is currently unclear if this is the same Jeremy or just the name being reused. The message "Remember Jeremy" can also rarely appear on the Game Over television. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 FNAF2GameOverScreen.png|The Game Over screen, shared by Jeremy and Fritz Smith. 587.png|Jeremy receiving his paycheck. 590.png|Jeremy receiving overtime pay, and a newsletter of the restaurant's closing. |-|Audio = Sounds |-|Trivia = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 *Jeremy is tied with the unnamed guard in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 for working the second-most number of nights, with six, compared to Mike Schmidt, (who works all seven nights and is then fired) and Fritz Smith (who only works the Custom Night and is also fired). *The only hint of Jeremy's voice is his heavy breathing when he's wearing the Freddy Fazbear Head. *Jeremy earns a total of $120.60, which is ten cents more than what Mike earned. **Oddly, Mike's paychecks on Night 5 and Night 6 are $120 and $120.50, respectively. Jeremy's, however, read $100.50 and $20.10. Why their paychecks for Night 6 are inconsistent is unknown. *Similar to the first game, surrounding the Help Wanted ad and Freddy Fazbear's is Closing newsletter, the same paragraph of filler words, taunting, and advice from Scott Cawthon, can be seen repeated multiple times. This paragraph is the same filler used in the Help Wanted ad from Five Nights at Freddy's. It reads as follows: "Blah. Blah. Blah, Blah. Blah. This ad has nothing to do with anything relevant to the game. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Chances are you won't make it past night three. Blah. Blah. Yackity Smackity. Blah. Blah. This probably isn't the best choice of a summer job, since you most likely won't survive the week. I'd recommend being a cashier, sackboy, or work in a warehouse. They are all very respectable jobs, and you probably won't be killed by them. Well, you might. But it would be unlikely. Blah. Blah." *One theory explaining Jeremy's return after Night 1 is since he had never canonically died, he underestimates the danger of the job. Considering the way Phone Guy seems to convince him that everything is okay on each night, this might be true. *Coincidentally, there is a real-life stuntman whose name was Jeremy Fitzgerald who may have been the inspiration for this character's name. While performing a stunt for the Marvel Cinematic Universe superhero film The Avengers (where the team must save the world from Thor's evil half-brother Loki Laufeyson), he was scalped by a brick. Fortunately, he survived. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted *In the deleted Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted teaser image, Jeremy's name is mentioned in the hidden messages seen when brightening the image up: "Don't listen to them. We let something inside. It was an accident. Remember '''Jeremy'.''" **The "remember Jeremy" code is also seen when using page source. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Main Series Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted